


Clean

by ladyjax



Series: Three Hearts in the Happy Ending Machine [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Character of Color, Crossover, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joint missions should always end this way.  Part of the Three Hearts in the Happy Ending Machine series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for oxoniensis' [Porn Battle IV](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html?thread=14461695#t14461695). Prompt: water.

Teyla dropped her clothes in the hamper nearest to the door and left her boots there as well. What started out as a joint mission exercise with SG-1 had turned into a hasty retreat back to the gate during a hellish rainstorm. Both teams came through the gate, bedraggled and muddy but also triumphant: they'd found a ZPM. That was worth any amount of discomfort.

She pulled off her hair tie and shook out her hair, or at least tried to. It was caked with mud as much as her clothes were and she sighed. The shower beckoned and she heeded its call, dialing up the water to hot and beginning to scrub down. Muddy rivulets ran down the drain and Teyla rested her head against the tiles, letting the water beat against her tired body.

Lulled as she was by the heat and the steam, she barely noticed when the door opened and two other bodies slipped in with her. "You need to get a bigger shower," Cameron whispered, his hands landing on her hips. John squeezed in front, his hands solid on her shoulders.

"You both are already clean," Teyla said, leaning back against Cameron's body. He held her easily, his hands slick but sure.

"We wanted to come down and give you a hand," John said as he lathered up the washcloth and began to run it over her skin. "No law against having two showers."

"Not in the least," Cam said, one hand sliding from her hip to tease at the curls between her legs. "Especially when there's fringe benefits to a second shower."

"Such," Teyla's breath hitched as John ran the soapy cloth over her nipples, teasing them to hard points. "Such as?"

Cam's fingers began a slow, maddening circle around her clit. "Such as making sure every last bit of you gets clean." John grinned and dropped the wash cloth on the floor, filling his hands with Teyla's breasts and squeezing until she gasped.

"Just think of it as inter-team cooperation," he said and leaned in to take her mouth in a fierce kiss.

Between them, they teased Teyla until she could not tell who was touching her where. When fingers pushed inside of her, others tweaked her nipples. When hands squeezed her ass, a tongue swept into her mouth to steal her breath.

Until finally, she came in a shuddering rush, held between both men while the water cooled around them.

"Think you want to move this to a different location?" John asked, resting his forehead on hers as Cam kissed her shoulders.

"Perhaps," Teyla replied breathlessly, "A second shower might be in order."


End file.
